


You're In My Veins

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bickering, Coitus Interruptus, Desk Sex, First Order Poe Dameron, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Hux has Poe bent over his desk when his officers come in with an urgent report.He keeps fucking Poe while holding the debrief, remaining calm and collected while Poe has never been so aroused in his life.Or Hux's officers ever so flustered.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Hoelidays Gift Exchange 2021





	You're In My Veins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarthAstris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthAstris/gifts).



Hux barely glanced up from his holo-pad when he called in the man who had just knocked on his office door. After all he had been informed ten minutes ago that Commander Dameron’s ship was approaching his star destroyer.

“General Hux”, it always bordered on insubordination how obscene Poe made his name sound. “Reporting back from my reconnaissance mission.”

“I hear”, Hux replied, still not looking at Poe. He had come in straight from the hanger, still in his flight uniform and with his helmet under his arm. 

“The Resistance is nostalgic. Their headquarters are on Yavin IV. Senator Ro-Kiintor’s reports about the support from Naboo are correct. I have also noticed ships from Bespin, Chandrila and their use of the old T-70 X-wings suggests that they have access to the shipwreckers of Mallastaire.”

“And to find that out you had to prolong your mission by six hours unauthorised?” Hux threw him a quick glare over the edge of his holo-pad, which was a mistake. Poe looked too attractive for someone who had spent the last fourteen hours in a star fighter. Even his hair still looked good.

“My apologies, General”, Poe said, still smirking. “I had to take a few evasive manoeuvres. Nostalgia doesn’t mean the Resistance is unprepared.”

“Com-links exist for a reason, Commander.” Hux closed the report he had open and selected another one instead. He had done this for the last six hours without actually reading more than a paragraph or two.

“I did not think it was prudent to send a signal while I was in the middle of enemy territory in case they would intercept my transmission.”

“You have an answer for everything, don’t you, Commander?”

“I am being thorough in my job”, Poe replied, biting his lip. “I thought that was why you picked me for this mission.”

Hux put his holo-pad aside, stood up and walked around the desk, his eyes not leaving Poe’s the entire time. They were as dark as the edge of space and as easy to get lost in. He slapped him across the face, feeling satisfaction in the sound the hit made, in the sensation of his hand violently connecting with Poe’s face, in seeing Poe’s head wench to the side.

Then Poe licked his lips and Hux couldn’t take it anymore. He grabbed Poe by his flight suit and kissed him, followed immediately by pushing Poe against his desk, his hands grabbing and pulling at his flight suit impatiently. Poe went unerringly for his belt, opening it quickly and then his fingers wrapped around Hux’s cock.

“I need you inside you me”, Poe said, breaking the kiss momentarily. “I’ve been in that cockpit for so long I can barely feel you anymore.”

The words did something to him as he pulled Poe’s flight suit down, revealing his chest. The bruises he had left on Poe were fading already but Hux knew he didn’t have the time to replace them. Not now. Instead he pulled the halves apart until the thing pool around Poe’s ankles.

“Over the desk”, Hux commanded. He rummaged through his drawers to find the lube he had stashed there. This wasn’t the first time they had fucked in his office and if he had anything to say about it, it wouldn’t be the last.

“You like what you see?” Poe asked, wiggling his arse as if Hux wasn’t tempted to go to his knees and eat him out until he made Poe come on his tongue.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Commander”, Hux replied, pushing a well lubed finger inside of Poe, then a second, scissoring them inside, curling them. 

“Careful, General if you pamper me any more, I might think that you missed me” Poe said as Hux pulled his fingers out. He was just as impatient to get to the good part as Poe was.

Before he had even finished the sentence, he could feel Hux’s hand tight around his throat. “If I hear that kind of rumour outside this room, I’ll have you grounded.”

“Maybe even chained up in your quarters for your personal use?” Poe said because he had never truly learned to shut up. “I fail to see the deterrent.”

“Maybe I should airlock you instead.” Hux threatened as he pushed inside. 

“You wouldn’t waste your best pilot like that.”

“Everyone is replaceable.”

“Sure, eventually, but right now it’d be a waste of years of training and experience.”

Before Hux could reply, there was an urgent knocking on the door. “Sir, we have news about the map!” It was Mitaka’s voice and he sounded like it couldn’t wait.

“Duty calls”, Poe said, feeling disappointed that their encounter would end so soon and unsatisfactorily. But instead of pulling out and letting him up, Hux’s hand on the small of his back, pushed him down further.

“Come in”, Hux called.

“Sir, I…oh, I am sorry, sir.” Mitaka had managed to rush three long strides into the office before he had realised the situation and was blushing so hard his face had the colour of their flag. And he wasn’t alone either, both Thanisson and Unamo were with him.

“What are the news, Lieutenant?” Poe’s cock gave a treacherous little twitch when he heard how commanding Hux’s tone was. 

Mitaka stuttered his way through a report about a hermit on Jakku but Poe was a little pre-occupied with Hux pounding him as if there was no one else in the room to listen properly.

Hux listened though. He pulled up a map of Jakku, then cross-referenced it with the reports about the Resistance’s movements Poe had given him. As soon as he had pinpointed the most likely location of the map, while considering secondary and tertiary possibility, he moved on to laying out a strategy for taking these locations.

This wasn’t the first time Poe had been aroused by Hux during a meeting, although this time he had a better excuse than usual, seeing as how Hux was fucking him over the desk. His own cock was trapped between the table and his stomach, leaking pre-come already because fuck if this wasn’t the hottest thing that had ever happened to him.

Poe stole a glance at the others. Mitaka was still bright red and he kept stealing glances at where Hux was pounding into Poe. Unamo had a blush to her cheeks and was biting her lips. Thanisson was flushed but focused his eyes solely onto the map of Jakku. The only one unaffected by the situation was Hux.

Or so he pretended.

Poe squeezed around him just to see what would happen only to be rewarded by a more forceful thrust. That was as far as possible from a deterrent, so he did it again.

As retaliation, Hux’s hand slid from his lower back around to palm his cock and even though it was plain for everyone to see what he was doing, there wasn’t even a hitch in his voice. He had no such inhibitions. Poe moaned loudly, watching their reactions from the corner of his eye.

Thanisson mumbled an excuse and left. Unamo’s eyes seemed to glaze over a little. Mitaka looked like he was three seconds away from begging to join them but kept making notes on his holo-pad while Hux talked.

The hand around his cock moved, a thumb caressed his head, a few fingers played with his balls then made a fist around him and began to jerk him off in sync with Hux’s thrusts, frustratingly slow but deliciously tight.

“Who’s going to lead the ground forces, Captain Phasma?” Hux asked.

For a moment neither Unamo nor Mitaka answered.

“Captain Phasma and Lord Ren, sir”, Unamo said eventually, losing that glazed look over her eyes.

“I see.” The thrust when Mitaka said Kylo Ren’s name was harder than the others and actually pushed Poe a little forward on the table. And the hand around him tightened almost painfully. It was enough to push Poe over the edge and he came spurting over Hux’s hand and squeezing as tightly as possible around his cock.

Hux, self-controlled bastard that he was, kept on fucking him as if nothing had happened. 

Poe actually thought he passed out there for a moment or two. He couldn’t remember ever coming this hard or feeling quite as blissed out afterwards. Also because Mitaka and Unamo were gone.

“I hope you enjoyed your little show”, Hux hissed into his ear, delivering a hard thrust that brushed his cock against Poe’s prostate and made him moan and shiver from overstimulation.

“Don’t you?” He asked breathlessly, squeezing around Hux again.

When Hux pulled out of him, Poe made a disappointed noise in the back of his throat, before Hux said, “Get down on your knees.”

Poe grin as he slid from the desk to the ground, turning around to find Hux’s hard cock right in his face. He licked his lips and opened his mouth.

Hux twisted a hand into Poe’s hair as he let Poe take his cock into his mouth, his tongue curling around the head. If he had his way, he’d keep Poe by his side always but it was not and besides Poe was too valuable an asset for the First Order.

The way Mitaka had kept looking at his arse earlier had sent his blood boiling. Poe was his and he wasn’t one to share. 

As he felt his orgasm built, Hux pulled out of Poe’s mouth and made sure to come over his face and hair. Everyone would see it when Poe walked back to his quarters and together with Hux’s decision earlier it was clear he had staked his claim.

Poe licked his lips, licked off some of his come and Hux’s cock gave a treacherous twitch. But he had a job to do and so did Poe. 

“Get cleaned up. I want you as part of the surveillance team for Jakku.”

Poe got to his feet gracefully and pulled up his flight suit. “If I get the map before Ren, do I get to fuck you?”

Hux grabbed his front and pulled him close. “If you get the map before Ren, I will ride you on the Emperor’s throne.”

Poe grinned. “You know how to give incentives. Just don’t give them to anyone else.”

“Or what?”

“Or I’ll have to kill them.”

“Don’t be so sentimental Commander Dameron”, Hux replied even as his heart beat a little faster. “Bring me the map first.”

“As you command, General”, Poe stole a kiss from Hux before sauntering out of the room.


End file.
